The New Edition
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: It's been four years since their son Orange was born, and now it's time for the newest edition to Red and Yellow's family. Orange doesn't have a clue what is going on with his parents. He just knows that there's a sibling in store. Oneshot. SpecialShipping. Somewhat-Partner fic to "The Cave," but not necessary to read it before this one. Slight OldRivalShipping. T for hinted jokes.


**Hey there! So, sadly, I'm still using gmail, but it's ok! I think it's helping me pay better attention to grammar and spelling! 8D And I'm SO sorry that this is just coming out tonight! I said I'd do something last weekend, but...I don't even REMEMBER why I didn't upload. Either friends came over, or I forgot...who knows! Either way, I'm sorry!**

**WARNING1:**** Blue is the GIRL, Green is the BOY**

**WARNING2:**** It makes some references to my story "The Cave." Mostly because it is a sort-of-continuation of it. Whenever a reference is made, I'll put an asterisk* next to it. **

**WARNING3:**** I'm still, YES. STILL. Microsoft-Word-less...on this computer. And I HATE writing on the ones with Word. I get a bit embarrassed when I write. XD;**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own PokeSpe or the franchise! Just Orange and the "new edition." ;D**

**-\[=]/-**

Yellow found herself back at the doctor's office. She had been feeling a bit sicker than usual. It was nothing big, but Red had been much more concerned about her health for the past few years. Although she had been cancer-free for four years,* he still worried over her. And, during those four years, their son, Orange summed into said age. Orange was seated next to his mother in the waiting room, flipping through a children's book. Every now and again, he would ask her to read to him, which she generously did.

"What are we doing here, Mommy?" Orange inquired curiously. "Am I sick?"

"No, sweetheart," she giggled, pulling him into her lap. "Mommy's just getting a check-up. That's all."

"Oh," he nodded, returning to his book.

Yellow held her stomach. A churning began in it. What if she had acid reflux? She hoped not. Not being able to eat certain things would be the death of her! Not to mention the insane amount of heartburn that coupled with it. She sighed, turning her attention to the clock. It was a lackadaisical day. Not much was going on at home, her friends were all either with their children or getting some well-deserved sleep, and Red was out working with Professor Oak. He'd go and do that for extra money every now and then, or just for something to do.

That was why Orange was with her, which she didn't mind in the slightest. She loved her son, from his fluffy black hair and orange-colored eyes to his ever-growing legs, and tiny toes. Red and Yellow expected him to have scraggly, spikey hair like his father, but it ended up being the fluffiest thing. Although it resembled Red's own hair to incredible measures, it was soft and fluffy, which may have been why Yellow loved ruffling it so much.

"Oh, Mommy," Orange ecstatically said with a grin, "this is my favorite!"

His small finger landed upon what a Cubone, but quickly switched to a Bublasaur, and then a Charizard, and then Wartortle, and it went on and on. In the end, he put a finger to his chin, poked his tongue out and chuckled.

"I really don't know, Mommy," he stated. "I don't know which one I love more."

"That's ok," Yellow smiled, "you have a while until you catch one."

"Oh yeah," he laughed, "that's right! Thanks, Mommy!"

"It's no problem, sweetheart."

She watched him flip through the pictures again, grinning at each new Pokémon he saw. Before she knew it, though, a door opened and a lady with a clipboard called her name. She stood up, claiming her son's hand, and dragging him off to the doctor's office with her.

**-\[=]/-**

Orange didn't like the doctor's office, whether it was him getting the check-up or not. Any place that even came close to giving out shots scared him to death. Therefore, Yellow placed her son in her arms after the doctor left to look for results.

"Where are they taking that cup, Mommy?" Orange queried, looking up from his book.

"Well, I think they're taking it to a room with a computer," Yellow began, "but I don't really know."

"Oh, ok," he smiled, returning to the pictures.

She ruffled his hair, waiting for the door to come ajar, which it eventually did. The doctor came in with a grin on her face. She grabbed Yellow's hand.

"Ma'am, I have incredible news!" the doctor said excitedly. "You're pregnant!"

Yellow's mouth created an "o" shape, and Orange's head pulled up at the new word. He tried it out a few times, but it sounded odd. He was about to ask what it meant, but the doctor answered his question before he could even ask. His mother was having a baby? But he thought she was too old to have a baby. He realized he was wrong. He was looking forward to the new sibling, but clearly not as much as his mother was.

Yellow picked Orange up, spun him around, and laughed endlessly. She sang "I'm having a baby! You're getting a sibling! A baby!" The doctor laughed before explaining to Yellow anything she may have forgotten about babies and pregnancies. Eating healthy was a huge priority, knowing what to expect in labor, healthy exercises, etcetera.

"So I know you're excited," the doctor giggled at Yellow before turning to Orange, "and how do _you_ feel about the new baby."

Yellow wanted to know this, too. She looked at her son's incredulous face. He didn't know what or how to feel about it. But, eventually, he got a perfect answer. A huge grin broke out on his face.

"It should be fun!"

**-\[=]/-**

A few hours later and Yellow had put Orange down for a nap. She was happy to be home. Visits to the doctor's office weren't her absolute favorite, and even though it had been an exciting one, she was just glad to be home. Now all that was left was waiting for Red to get home. This didn't take long. Red came home within a few hours. He expected a rambunctious four-year-old to jump him at the door, but, to his surprise, there wasn't one. Instead, Yellow was sitting back on the couch with a grin upon her complexion.

"Where's the young one?" he snickered. "You didn't gobble him up, did you?"

"No, he's just napping," she giggled.

He smiled, sauntered to the couch, and placed himself next to his wife.

"How's the appointment go?" he asked.

"Fantastic!" she grinned.

He lifted his head at her answer. "Why? Don't you usually hate those things?"

"Yes, but..." she paused in order to look him in the eyes, "the doctor told me that there's something going on that hasn't happened in four years." His eyes widened, and his expression became an anxious one, so she quickly added, "And it's not cancer."*

"Good," he sighed in relief. "So, that would be..."

His eyes popped into saucers. Red looked at his wife, who grinned and squeaked when she noticed he got the message. He turned completely around on the couch to face her.

"Orange is four," he responded. "Are you saying that you're having another baby?"

Yellow nodded her head vehemently. The "o" of Red's mouth slowly turned into an excited grin. He covered her face in small kisses, causing her to giggle. Red immediately switched to her belly, feeling for any bump at all.

"Am I noticeable or something?" Yellow asked.

"Of course not," Red chuckled, placing a kiss on her nose. "Don't you remember how I was with Orange?"

"Mhm," she nodded. "I think you held my belly more than I did."

"That's never a bad thing," he stated, slowly rolling his palm over her stomach. "How far along?"

"About two months," she sighed happily. "When did this happen anyway?"

"When did what happen?" he queried, cocking a brow.

"When did the baby get in there?" Yellow asked.

"Oh, I see," Red smirked. "Well, two months back, right? Let's see... Remember when Green and Blue volunteered to give us some free time, and took Orange off our hands? And he ended up sleeping over with Aqua and Cobalt, and we ended up...do I have to finish?"

"No." Yellow laughed. "I'd forgotten."

"Well that isn't good," Red half-joked. "Maybe I need to remind you a bit."

**-\[=]/-**

Five months into pregnancy, Yellow had the oddest cravings, and they were coming more often than they had during her first pregnancy. It was hard for Red to keep up with her cravings. She'd want something one minute, leading him to go out and buy it, but when he got home, she claimed to want something completely different. It messed with Orange's head, too. Yellow ate pickles and ice cream in front of him once, which caused him to not ask his parents for ice cream for a few weeks. He told his friends about it, too.

One day, Green and Blue came by to visit, bringing Aqua and Cobalt along with them. Aqua was a three-year-old girl with green eyes and brown hair that went just past her shoulder. Cobalt was a five-year-old boy with blue eyes, and spiked brown hair. They were Orange's very best friends, and while Red and Yellow were keeping Green and Blue up-to-date on the new baby, Orange was keeping Aqua and Cobalt up-to-date in whatever way he could.

"It's so weird around here now." Orange whined.

The three kids were outside, rolling a ball back-and-forth to one another. The parents were on the porch, talking about their past few weeks, while Orange began the tales of his parents' pregnancy.

"How are they acting weird?" Cobalt asked, assuming Orange was speaking of his parents again, and rolled the ball to his younger sister.

"Well, for one thing, I found my mommy putting pickles in her ice cream," he said with a shiver.

"Really?" Aqua blinked, looking up at the black-haired boy. "There isn't a pickle in my ice cream!"

"Yeah, but Mommy likes to eat hers that way now." Orange sighed. "It's gross!"

"What else is weird?" Cobalt questioned.

"They don't let me sleep in their room when I get scared," Orange pouted. "Or...they lock the door at night, anyway. When I get a nightmare, I come to open their door, and the knob won't turn! And it always happens when Mommy's either really jumpy that day or waiting for Daddy to get home all day. Sometimes it happens when she's...I don't know. It's like she gets angry and excited at the same time."

"And they lock the door?" Cobalt cocked a brow.

"Yeah! It's super weird!" Orange answered. "Daddy's hand is _always_ on her tummy, too. See; it's on it right now!"

Aqua and Cobalt quickly screwed their heads around, spotting Red's hand casually lying on Yellow's slightly showing baby bump. Aqua quirked her brow up at them before shoving the ball in Orange's direction. He grabbed ahold of it as he continued to list off many odd things going on in his home.

"Sometimes they talk to her tummy, too."

"What?" the siblings exclaimed.

"Yeah, they talk to it!" Orange repeated, rolling the ball to Cobalt. "They try to make _me_ talk to it, too. They talk the way Aqua talks sometimes."

"Really?" Cobalt queried. He turned to his younger sister. "Aqua, tell us a story."

"Okie!" she grinned. "One time, when I was three-years-old, even though I'm still three-years-old now, I went to wowk wif Daddy, and his boss told me that I was really cute, and I was happy, and I thanked him, and Daddy thanked him, too."

"They talk like that?" Cobalt asked.

"Yeah!" Orange answered, nodding ecstatically. "Except Mommy and Daddy say 'goo-goo' and other baby junk, too."

"That _is_ weird," the eldest responded.

"Told ya," Orange sighed, rolling the ball toward Aqua.

While this went on, the adults were paying attention to the children's conversation. Green and Blue showed the same reaction their children did when Red's hand always being on Yellow's stomach was brought up.

"Why do you do that, anyway?" Green asked. "I hadn't really noticed until now."

"I don't know," Red chuckled, looking down at the baby bump, "it just feels...right, I guess. I did it when she was pregnant with Orange, too."

"I think it's cute," Blue smiled.

"He never lets go of it either," Yellow giggled. "Even when he sleeps."

"Does he let go when you lock the door?" Blue smirked out her question.

Red's face became his namesake as he stuttered, looking for an explanation. Yellow's face was just as red as her husband's. It wasn't a huge secret that they had a love life; they were married, with a second child on the way!

"Yeah, and what's that emotion he was trying to think of? Along the lines of angry and excited?" Blue teased. "Do you think he meant _aggressive_, Yellow?"

"Pesky woman," Green muttered, but a small smirk could be detected on his face.

"It isn't a big deal," Yellow awkwardly laughed.

"Isn't that the truth!" Blue snickered. "Green, remember when I was pregnant?"

"You were the most aggressive person on the face of the planet," he answered, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. "You two talk to the baby?"

"Every now and again," Red shrugged.

"Same here," Green smirked, opening a single eye, "and now she's incredibly close to speaking like a six-year-old."

**-\[=]/-**

One night, Red and Yellow figured they should leave the door unlocked for the evening, invite their son in, and watch a movie. Orange wasn't really forbidden from many movies, so long as he watched them with his parents. They ended up watching _Bride Wars_. It wasn't Red's favorite, but Yellow liked it, so it was good enough for him. Orange quite enjoyed himself throughout the movie. He loved it when Kate Hudson's hair turned blue.

He fell asleep in Red's arms soon. Yellow looked at the two, being brought to tears. They were mirrored images. Orange looked just like his father in every way except eye color. Red looked to his side, seeing Yellow's orbs leaking. He gasped lightly and pulled her close to him, careful not to disturb his son's slumber.

"Yellow, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing, nothing..." she answered with a smile. "I'm just emotional. I saw you hold Orange, and it made me think of you when you were younger."

"Aww, I get it," Red chuckled, kissing her forehead. "It's just happy crying. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Good," Yellow sniffled. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again. "What should we name the baby?"

"I think we'll know when it comes," he smiled, "like we did with this young one."

"So we're judging by eye color, huh?" she giggled.

"Of course, beauty," he chuckled. "When has it ever been a bad idea?"

**-\[=]/-**

A smile crept across Yellow's face one night during her seventh month. Orange was asleep between her and Red, but Red was perfectly capable of reaching the baby bump with one hand. His other hand was holding Orange close to him. Yellow couldn't help but grin. Not only was she so incredibly close to seeing the face of her new child, but she didn't have to worry about having enough time to live in order to give birth to the baby.*

"Yellow," Red muttered as he woke up. "What're you still doing up?"

"Just thinking," she whispered. "How did you wake up?"

"The young one kicked me in the stomach," he chuckled softly. "What were you thinking about?"

"Well, during this pregnancy..." she paused to giggle lightly, "have you noticed I still have my hair?"*

"Yes, I have," he answered, moving his hand from her stomach to her blonde locks.

In an instant, Yellow felt a kick. She gasped, which scared Red out of his skin. He immediately shot up, yet kept Orange in his same sleeping position.

"R-Red, the baby's k-kicking!" Yellow whisper-yelled, causing her voice to crack.

Red's eyes widened as he quickly moved his hand back to his wife's stomach. However, the moment he touched it, the baby halted its kicking. This caused Red to huff, and Yellow sighed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Yellow said with a sad smile. She stroked his hair and giggled. "Maybe it knew your hand was gone?"

"Good point," Red smirked.

He removed his hand for a split second, then placed it back within the next. After a few more moments, the baby kicked again. A grin spread across his face before he kissed his wife, and then her belly.

**-\[=]/-**

Two months later, Yellow's water broke, and it was time to go to the hospital. Orange was a bit confused about the whole matter. He had no idea why water leaked out of his mother, and how it meant the baby was coming, and he had no idea in the slightest why he had to be rushed to the hospital with his screaming mother and anxious father. All he knew was that he was in pajamas at the hospital with his Pokémon picture book.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?" Orange yawned.

"Nothing, buddy," Red smiled as he pulled his son close to him. "She's just getting your baby sibling."

"Oh," he nodded, attempting to keep his eyes open. "Why aren't you in there?"

"I will be soon," Red replied. "We just have to wait for our friends to come and watch you."

"Oh," Orange nodded.

With all his might, he tried to stay awake, but that was near impossible. He'd gone to bed an hour past bed time, and he was awake at one in morning now. He needed to go to sleep. Red picked him up, put him in his lap, and brushed his arm as the boy slept. A few minutes later, Green and Blue walked in with their kids. Aqua was asleep in her father's arms, and Cobalt was just about to crash. Blue plucked Orange from Red's lap as she arrived at the bench.

"Get in there, Red," Blue said. "She's probably already been screaming her head off. She's going to need a hand to hold."

"Thank you both," Red grinned.

He rushed into the room, working his way around the doctor, the nurse, and finally to the special chair reserved for the husband. Yellow went from an agitated expression to an incredibly relieved and genuinely happy one. Red smiled softly, grabbing ahold of his wife's hand, promising he wouldn't let go.

"How are you doing? You feel ok?" Red asked.

"I can't tell if it's kicking or trying to find the exit," Yellow sheepishly laughed. "Other than that, I'm doing fine."

"Good to hear," he smiled.

He couldn't help but put a hand on her side. Yellow noticed a lot less stress in her stomach when he did that. Either his hand comforted both her _and_ the baby, or just caused the baby to stop kicking. Either way, she sure was happy Red put his hand there. Yellow turned to her husband and smiled at him. And then she felt a bit more stress around her waist.

"Oh goodness," she whimpered, holding back a screech. "Is it time yet?"

"Yes, yes, you're so close," the doctor stated. "Alright, ma'am, I'll need you to push now!"

And, with every ounce of strength left in her body, Yellow pushed.

**-\[=]/-**

"Look at those eyes," Yellow commented, her mouth agape.

"Holy cow," Blue said. "You guys have crazy cross-genetics skills."

"Quite the pretty girl, isn't she?" Green complimented.

"Thanks," Red replied. "Orange, can you see her?"

"Uh-huh," Orange nodded.

Red and Yellow looked at one another, completely perplexed. They thought they would know the perfect name for their child when it came. The name would be based on eye color, just like Orange. But it was harder than they thought. Blue was right. Red and Yellow were the Cross-Genetics King and Queen. Their newborn daughter had orange eyes, and there weren't many synonyms for orange, if any.

"How about Amber?" Blue asked.

"It's good, but it doesn't seem like it would fit her," Yellow awkwardly replied.

"I know what you mean," Blue smiled. "Anaranjado?"

"That's my name," Orange replied with a grin.

"Oh yeah," Blue replied sheepishly.

"I've got it!" Green announced, snapping his fingers. "She looks calm, so Amber is a little too rough, turbulent, and boisterous for her, right? So I think the name Sienna would fit her."

"Sienna," the couple tried it out.

"I love it!" Orange beamed.

"I do, too," Yellow smiled. "Red?"

"It's perfect," he grinned. "Thanks, Green."

"Not a problem," he smiled.

**-\[=]/-**

Sienna was a shy girl with short blonde hair- -usually pulled into two bulb-shaped pig-tails- -and orange eyes. Orange was a hyperactive boy with fluffy black hair and orange eyes. Red and Yellow sat on the porch, two years after the birth of their daughter, watching their children play. Red kept his wife in his lap, holding her around her waist, and smiling all the while.

"I'm so happy," Yellow smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?" Red chuckled.

"For always being there for me." Yellow answered, "and for them."

Red looked from his children to his wife. He couldn't help but smile. He turned his hat backwards, leaned down a bit, and kissed her. She giggled, turning around to face him.

"Thank you for everything, Yellow."

**-\[=]/-**

**Bleh, I always try to make a cute ending, but I can't. XD**

**Anywho! I hope you enjoyed this! I started around 8:00 or 9:00 PM, and finished at 12:52 AM...at most. Haha**

**Please review! GOD BLESS YOU ALL! **

**8D**


End file.
